The term “lighting apparatus” within the context of this disclosure relates to a housed optoelectronic component, i.e. a module, which can be fitted together with further modules, for example, on a printed circuit board. The optoelectronic component is a light-emitting component consisting of, for example, a semiconductive material (also abbreviated to “LED” in the context of this disclosure), for example an inorganic or generally also organic light-emitting diode.
In order to house such an LED, it is known from the related art to grip the component with a vacuum tool, for example, and to arrange said component on a conductor track structure which has usually already been encapsulated with molding compound by injection molding in advance (pre-molded leadframe). Once the component has been electrically conductively connected to the leadframe via bonding wires, it is encapsulated by casting with silicone; the silicone in this case fills a cavity which is laterally delimited by the molding compound and in which the component was placed at the start.
The present disclosure is based on the technical problem of specifying a housing for an optoelectronic component which is advantageous in comparison with the related art and a corresponding procedure for housing.